primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
"Myths" (NW Episode 5.3)
"Myths" is the third episode of the fifth season of Primeval: New World. Synopsis An anomaly opens up in the pacific causing a Dakosaurus to come through but in the process the team realises the truth behind an ancient mystery dating back to the First World War. Plot At a Royal Marines army base a sub marine is leaving and the royal marine leader expresses his happiness about them finally getting it to leave but the deputy expresses his concern at it going missing for the leader to say everything shall me find but suddenly the mayday alert flashes out and the deputy attempts to gain contact to the sub but the lien goes dead. Meanwhile the sub itself is being torn apart. At Cross Photonics Mac is doing his usual exercise routine when Sam comes in with breakfast Mac then finishes his workout and begins eating when he gets a call and tells who is calling him he shall be there right away, just as Howard and Markus come in Mac tells them there as been a suspected creature incursion in the pacific but Sam checks the detector and says there is no reading before the detector flashes up and the team leave. Later at the royal marine base the captain expresses his concern about the safety of his crew but Mac reassures him they will be okay, then as the captain leaves the team are ready to board their submarine when the deputy comes up to them and tells them to be safe as the area when they lost contact with the submarine is cursed. Mac asks the deputy what he means before the deputy elaborates by saying submarines, boats and cruisers have been going missing since the First World War then leaves. As the team board the sub Howard mentions that the anomaly must be a reoccurring one for the boats to go missing and creatures have been coming through since then, Mac says this is the most likely theory but there could still be other explanations. Soon the team arrive at their destination, a creature appears and whacks the sub causing a small split in the submarine, the submarine captain along with Mac and Howard investigate and discover the split and attempts to seal it up but it fails and electrified water touches the captain killing him. Meanwhile at the control room Markus decides to go outside the sub and investigate the nearby surroundings and as he leaves the control room Sam asks him what he is doing and he tells her what he is doing causing her to go with him, but Markus objects even though Sam stands firm to go with him and he eventually gives in. Meanwhile Mac and Howard attempt to fix the crack but all attempts fail, so they seal of the corridor of. Meanwhile Markus and Sam go to the seabed and find countless wreckages of all different type of boats and cruise liners and realises Howard's theory must have been correct then they are attacked. However they realises it a Plesiosaur and then notice one of it's flippers are ripped and blood is coming from it, then they are smacked real badly and after the sparks clear they see a Dakosaurus ready for the kill and attempt to save the Plesiosaur but the Dakosaurus kills it and then Markus and Sam leave gofers the predator pays attention to them. Meanwhile Mac and Howard return to the control room and are soon joined by Markus and Sam who reveal what they saw, thus confirming Howard's theory. Mac briefs the team on what is happening they are being attacked on a submarine that is getting heavier and heavier every second by the influx of water. Then Sam has an idea and heads to the food storage room and goes to the fridge and collects several types of large meats and tells the team they could distract the Dakosaurus with this to get it through the anomaly and then lock the anomaly. As they are about to eject the meat the Dakosaurus attempts to bite the submarine but makes a large indent instead. Causing the lighting to fail and Mac presses the right button and the meat is flushed out towards the anomaly and the Dakosaurus follows it through the anomaly which is then locked. Later back on dry land, the team tell the Royal Marines captain on what has happened and return to Cross Photonics, where Markus tells Sam she done well today and they appear to begin to like each other. Characters *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Markus Fletcher Creatures *Dakosaurus *Unnamed Plesiosaur Setting *Cross Photonics *Royal Marine Base *Submarines *Pacific Ocean Trivia *The Dakosaurus in this episode is a different colour to what they were in Primeval. Gallery Subwreck.jpg|Markus and Sam find the ship wreck. S5p3.jpg|The Poster for the episode. Dakoattack.jpg|The Dakosaurus attacks and kills the Plesiosaur. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World, Series 5 Episodes